Mobile Suit Gundam Eon- 1 A Space Battleship Avatara
A Space Battleship Avatara is the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Eon Return to episodes index Next: Mobile Suit Gundam Eon- 2 Name is Imperion '' Introduction It had been a million years since humanity migrated into the cosmos. Well of course, there were many space empires. But fifteen years ago the Space Universal Federation changed the timeline from Cosmic Century to Cosmic Century Million. They then started a war to control all of the universe. Many kindoms, like the Snowice were unable to control this powerful invading army, and thus fall to become a part of the Empire. Ten years ago, due to the fear of being conquered, the Juno Royal Family allied themselves with the SUF. They are able to mantain independence, with a cost of paying an annual tribute to the SUF. The Terra Zeons however, will not give in to such oppression and a year ago, CCM0014, 25th of December, the Terra Zeons faced a massive invasion. The SUF Forces, lead by the Anti Piracy Enterprise eXceeded, or APEX dispatched armies from their home, the Rahelious System to invade the Terra Zeons situated in the Solar System. However, the Zeons put up a strong resistance, up until today (CCM0015, 20th December) were unable to capture the Charon Luna Base at the Planet Pluto. However, not all Zeonic operations are succesful... Discovery "Wake up, wake up, sir" a crewman shakes another member of the ship that is lying on the ground. "What is it, Henry? Am I dead?" "No, captain, seems like only 23 of us survived this failed operation." "23? Why is it I, Jonah Nineveh, cannot even complete an assault operation?" "Don't blame yourself captain, just be grateful that we are still alive." Captain Jonah tapped Henry at the shoulder and sighed 'To be honest, I rather be dead. I preseume that the ship's engines have been hit. How are we going to escape this?" "Sir, look at that," Henry points at a direction that is more to his right. "Henry, do you think thats an abandoned Warship?" Henry nods. " All hands prepare to enter lifeboat, we will evacuate to the abandoned warship at the coordinates of Charlie 53, Zulu 67." Captain Jonah gave out the command. Suddenly Captain Jonah's PErsonal Communication Asistan (or PeCA) rang. "What is it?" Henry asked, impatiently. "You have a call from Jimmy Hawkings" the PeCA beep. Captain Jonah clicked and recieved the incoming call. "Captain, its me Jim. Shall we bring over the Mobile Suits?" "What are the condition of the Mobile Suits?" "All of our suits are destroyed sir, safe a ZAKU Commader and a DOME Commander," Jimmy answered "So, are we bringing them over?" "Yes, please do so" ...... "Lifeboat, preparing to launch in, 3,2,1, Launch!" A lifeboat with two MS tied around it is shot out of the critically damaged Zyrion Class. Their Destination, the unknown warship. Avatara Class As soon as the life boat docked, the 23 crew members hurried to the respective positions. "Sir, do you realise that this ship is quite unusual?" Henry told captain Jonah as they are on their way to the main bridge. "Strange, you say. Come and think of it. Yes. I doesn't look like the usuals. I mean the exterior and interior," The captain replied. "To be honest," the captain continued "Henry. I don't care whether it is strange or not. I just want to know whether it is operatable." Henry nods. "Yeah, you are right, sir. Thats the main thing." ..... "Now have everyone got to their respective positions??" Captain Jonah asked. "Sir, reporting. There is a lack of a comunication operator in the main bridge," Weapon and Defence operation Chuck reported. "Fine then. Chuck, you will take control of both for the time being." "Captain, the mechanics have something to say, sir." Mobile Weapons Operator Harry exclaimed "Bring it on." "Sir, as you can see here, theres an unknown mobile suit on this ship" Chief Mechanic Leonard stated. "Unknown MS? Is it operatable?" the captain asked, with a face full of excitement. Shaking his head in dismay, Leonard replied "Unfortunately, we can't start it up. It needs a key drive to start it. But we have installed a HARO dock for this guy." The captain nods. "Other than that, Capt, this guy is apparently a Gundam-type." Captain Jonah's eyes nealy poped out." A, what?" "Gundam Type, sir." the chief mechanic replied "Thanks for your time Capt." "Welcome" the captain replied "Alright now. Ferdinand Lee, I want you to rotate the helm towards starboard by 35. We are heading towards Taiping" "Neutral Colony of Taiping?" Vice Captain Henry asked. "Yes, to get some supplies." ... Meanwhile on board of an APEX ship, the Spartacus. A masked man glides towards the seat of the vice captain. "Try not to look so frustrated, Sidd," the masked man said while tapping the vice captain's left shoulder. "I am not, Captain Deux," the vice captain blurted, calling the masked man captain. The masked man just returned to his captain seat. "Captain, the top dogs gave us the orders to hunt down those Zeonic rebels. Sadly, until now we can't find the remainder of those damned fools." Sidd continued, angrily. Captain Deux shook his head. "There, there Sidd, like I said, try not to look so frustrated," the captain said "Halbert, rotate the helm towards Port by 23. We are going to the neutral Colony of Taiping." Captain Deux gave out the command. "Taiping? But why?" Sidd asked, with a curious tone. "If those rebels really survive, they would have run ot of resources by now. Where else is the best place to restock, in an enemy territory like this?" the cunning captain answered. "So you mean.."Sidd exclaimed in amazement. Captain Deux nodded, with a sly smile. "Besides that, my Neotype abilities tell me they are heading towards that direction," the captain continued. Meanwhile, among the ships operators. A couple of them are gossiping. "Amos, is there such a thing as a human that can use telapathy?" Communication Operator Jean Juno asked the Weapons and Defence operator at her left. "You mean a Neotype?" Amos replied while calibrating the ships weaponary systems. Jean nodded. "Not sure. But the captain here claimed that he is one.."Amos continued. "Amos, Jean, be serious and stop chit chatting," the Captain spoke, suddenly. Amos and Jean got a shock and nearly jumped out of their respective seats. "Sorry, sir,"both of them apologized. "Is this the ability of a Neotype?" Jean wispered to Amos "Maybe,"Amos replied. Taiping At around six in the morning, a boy woke up. After cleaning himself, he walks downstairs. "Dad, good morning,"the boy greeted his father. "Morning, Ian," the man aged around the fourties replied. He is busily cooking and did not spare his son a glance. Very soon, he came out with a bowl of warm noodles. "Eat up, Ian. Or you will be late for school," Ian did not bother to look at his father, instead he started scoffing up the food. "Mmm, Dad, this is delicious,"he complimented while smacking his lips. "Son, I am really sorry. I don't have enough money to even pay the rent. So about furthering your studies..." Kriiz was cut short by his son. "Don't worry about it, dad. I understand." ...... School was usual for Ian. At the end of the graduation ceremony (which is held once every three months), Ian is approached by his friend Nyyt Alldure. "Ian, I heard...that you can't continue schooling, is that true?" Nyyt asked. "Yeah...farewell my friend," Ian said, with a very glumm tone. "In that case,"Nyyt said, while pulling something out of the right pocket of his jeans "Here, Ian you can have this," Nytt continued, while handing a spherical orb to Ian. "Why, thats a Human-like Artificial-intelligence Robotic Observer," Ian exclaimed in amazement. Nyyt shook his head and spoke "Yeah, a HARO. I know you can make this very easily, since you are the secretery of the school's Robotics Club. But.." "Its a gift from a good friend, I appreciate it." Ian cut in. "Oh its almost time, I better go home, otherwise Dad will be worried,"Ian exclaimed while looking at his watch. "See ya", Ian shouted as he ran out of the school's gate. "Till we meet again!" Nytt replied. That's a MA! As soon as Ian reached home, he was greeted by an anxious father holding tons of luggage, standing at the front gate. "Dad...what happend," Ian asked, with an anxious feeling. "Kick out. We have already been kicked out." Kriiz, Ian's father replied, shaking his head. "No..no way. So how now?" Panicking, Ian exclaimed. Before Kriiz could give a reply, the evacuation alarm rang. "All citizens, head towards the evacuation shelter. A fight between the Zeons and the APEX has started inside the colony." "It could not be...so fast," Kriiz exclaimed in awe. " Ian, follow me to the port, I have something to collect." Ian nodded, an along with his father, both of them hurried to the port. ... As soon as father and son reached the port, father led son to the storage area. "What do you have here, dad?" Ian asked, curiously. Instead of replying, Kriiz just signaled his son to follow him. Very soon, they stopped at a storage room. The door states that this is Room C-0025. Without even saying a word, Kriiz whipped out his PeCA and placed it directly infront of the scanner. "Verified, accessment allowed," the scanner's AI beep. The shutters of the room starts moving. The shutters soon reveals a dark room. "What's inside?" curiousity caused Ian to ask. Suddenly the spotlights inside the storage container lights up. Inside there is a.. "Mobile Armour! How did you get this, dad?" Ian asked in utter amazement. "Not really, the name's Skyfalcon," Krizz replied while keying in the password for the cockpit hatch. Kriiz opened the pilot hatch. "Get in, Ian!" he said. Ian climbed in and sat at the back seat, while Kriiz starts up the systems. "The ride's gonna be really bumpy, son. Fasten your seatbelt." Ian nodded and did what he was told. Gundam Rising "Jimmy Hawkings, taking off," Jimmy Hawings exclaimed as he took off in his Zaku. "Damn it, how many enemies are there?" Captain Jonah cursed at the Avatara's main bridge. "Sir, five Jo-GRAs confirmed," Chuck reported. "Five?! How are we gonna shake them off?" the captain commented angrily. ..... "Man, this is not gonna be easy," Jim told himself "Fighting five Jo-GRAs is just like a suicide run. But not for me! I am the Admiral of Benbow!" Jim told himself. Suddenly, Jim's Zaku gave an alert warning. "Trying to lock me on? Think again!" Jim commented to himself. In the Jo-GRA's cockpit, the pilot is about to press the trigger. "No, you don't ! ", Jim Hawkings exclaimed. In just a quater of a second the Jo-GRA is sliced into two, at the waist. "Johnathan...NOOO ! " June Juno screamed as her comrade is cut down. " Get a grip of yourself, June," Jackie Kai told June. " If you keep your guard down, you will end up like Johnathan!" .... Back at the Spartacus, which is outside the Colony of Taiping, Commader Deux is brewing a new strategy. But his thoughts were cut short by... "Sir, Johnathan's Jo-GRA had been cut down," Jean Juno reported. " What?!" exclaimed Commander Deux, but his voice is just as monotone as ever. "Jean, give me a report on how many enemy Mobile Suits." "Sir, one Zaku type," Jean reported. "Hmm, it seems like the plan progresses faster than I thought. Amos, get Charles and his team on standby." Commander Deux ordered. ... The imtense feeling in the main bridge of the Avatara is brewing. Suddenly, the door leading to the main bridge slides open. "Who, are you?" Henri asked in amazement. "My name is Kay Seigi," the man answered. " I have recruited under Chief Mechanic Leonard Vinci. He asked me to come here to the main bridge for further orders." " Private Kay Seigi, oh, Mr Seigi, you are now a Private. You will pilot the DOME and assist Jimmy Hawkings in this battle." Captain Jonah gave out his command. Kay Seigi gave a salute and left for his station. ... "Kay Seigi, taking off" "Taking off in what?" Operator Chuck Kennedy questioned. "My bad, Kay Seigi, DOME, taking off." ... In the Skyfalcon, father and son had a squabble. "Dad, where are you heading to?" "The Zeonic ship docked here," Kriiz replied. "Joining the millitary? But we can't even fight!" Ian rebutted. "I could! I was one of the aces of Juno, last time." Kriiz replied "You could, but I can't!" Ian commented. " Why not? You did well in the school's stimulation arcade at school, with a score of 135/1." Kriiz informed. "That's just a stimulation." As soon as Ian finished, the Skyfalcon is hit by an incoming beam. "Drat, an stray shot," Kriiz commented "Seems like we have to do a crash landing on the ship, son" ... "This two are tough," Jimmy Hawkings told himself. His Zaku suddenly whip out a beam axe. "I better fall back a little to bait them," Jim thought. As soon as the Zaku fell back, June's Jo-GRA pulled out a Beam Sabre and charge foward. "This is for Jonathan!" June cried. "No, June fall back, that's a trap!" Jackie Kai warned. "Gotcha," Jimmy Hawkings grinned and charged foward, brandishing an awful massive Beam Axe. "You are going down today, APEX pilot." Jim exclaimed. The two units sped two each other. As soon as the two turned to face each other, the JoGRA's right arm exploded below the shoulder. "I missed?!" Jimmy Hawkings exclaimed in amazement. "It takes more than a slash to cut me down," June exclaimed. ... Meanwhile, the Mechanic crew on the Avatara panicked. "Sir, captain," Leonard exclaimed, "A MA is about to crash.." Before Leonard could finish his speach, ''CRASSHHH. ..... It took a few minutes for the father and son to get out of the damaged Skyfalcon. Thank god that the MA did not burst into flames or they will be roasted. As soon as the left the MA, they were greeted by Leonard Vinci and five Gun Infantry troops, with guns pointing at both father and son. "Okay, this is bad.." thought Kriiz. "Who are you people, and state your intention!" Leonard commanded. "My name is Kriiz John Borjhigin, a cook from Glutton's Street of this colony," Kriiz informed. "I am Ian Janos Borjhigin, a student," Ian explained "Both of us have the intention to join the Zeonic army." "Wait, I'll inform the captain," A few minutes passed, Leonard gave a nod and said "Mr Kriiz, you be a full time cook on the ship, and a part time MA pilot." Kriiz gave a salute. "As for you Mr Ian, a MS pilot, but that MS over there," Leonard pointed out towards a direction more to his right. Due to curiosity, Ian turn his head towards the direction that was being pointed by Leonard Vinci. In the shadows, he could catch a glimpse of the sillhouette of the MS. "Isn't that a Gundam type?" Ian questioned. "Yes, but it needs a key to activate it. Also, we have installed a HARO dock. So, young man do you have a HARO?." Leonard asked. Ian put his right hand into his right pocket, after digging for a few moments, he pulled out an albino shotput-sized orb. "Could this HARO be used?" Ian asked. "Where did you get this ,son?" Kriiz asked, as if fearing that his son might steal something. "A friend gave it to me after school, as a parting gift" "Yup, this is the type we are using, the TZH-V10 HAROs," Leonard cut in. Before Ian could even run towards the Gundam, he is stopped by his father, who gives him a small dagger. "Whats,..??" " Its the Borjhigin Dagger, given by the Great Ghengis Khan to our ancestor, Jebe. But son, look at it, this is no ordinary dagger. It looks like a key to a certain electronic system. I hope this is the key to activate this MS." Ian took the dagger and thanked his father. ..... Inside the Gundam, Ian look at the dagger. "Is it really the key to activate this machine?" he thought to himself. "I guess I'll never know unless I try, isn't that so, HARO?" Ian told the little ball. "The name is Charlie.." the HARO replied. "Woah, you have a name?" Ian exclaimed in disbelief. "Alright lets try it!" Ian said while pressing the dagger into the "t" shaped slot. Suddenly the monitor shows that the system has started, but in an alien langguague. After a while, it requested Ian to select the langguague. Ian only recongnise two of the langguagues, that is English and Chinese. Ian click on Englis and Chinese. "Seting English as primary and Chinese as secondary," As soon as he finished, the 360 monitor around him started, showing a clear view of the situation outside. The main monitor showed the name and the system of the MS. The screen showed the following, Imperion 'G'eneral 'U'sage 'N'ano-Machine 'D'riven 'A'ssault 'M'odule "Imperion...that is the name of this Gundam." Ian told himself. Suddenly, the InCom tab appeared. "Hey, boy, did it work?" Chief Mechanic Leonard asked. "Yeah, all systems green, Ian Janos Borjhigin, Imperion taking off!" ''End of episode one Back to Episode Index '' ''Next: Mobile Suit Gundam Eon- 2 Name is Imperion '' Category:Mobile Suit Gundam-Eon